


Leo Sawyer's teacher

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO construction worker Maggie, F/F, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Teacher Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Construction company owner Maggie Sawyer gets more than she bargained for when she moves to National City with her son Leo, in none other than her son's teacher, Ms Alex Danvers.





	Leo Sawyer's teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedicaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedicaro/gifts).

> For jedicaro, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Went a bit overboard with this. This is my longest one shot. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Happy reading everyone!
> 
> I don't own anyone or anything.

A couple of rocks pop under the tires of the dark blue Chevy, tools tingling in the back as the pickup makes a turn to enter the parking lot of National City’s elementary school. Maggie Sawyer drums her fingers on the wheel, brown eyes looking for a free space, wishing yet again she hadn’t left the house so late. 

She is late everywhere lately and she hates it, punctuality being an important trait of her hardworking life. Not showing up on time is not something she wants to teach to her kid. But Leo had been taking the brunt of her irregular schedule these past few months and the stress isn’t helping either. 

Being the owner of her own construction company was supposed to be ideal and was supposed to allow her to pick up Leo right on time at three o’ clock after school. But ever since she got that condo contract that allowed her to move from Metropolis to National City, most of the time Leo was picked up by one of Maggie’s most trusted employees, Rene Ramirez and sometimes, her boy had been forced to stay in with his teacher until she could pick him up. 

She accepted the contract because it was good money and would allow them to stay in NC permanently. From then on, Maggie could choose her contracts and do what she really likes, fixing up old houses. 

“Mama, there’s one right here!” Leo says as he points to the empty space next to a dark green Camaro. 

Maggie parks perfectly next to Oliver Queen’s, the school PE teacher's car as Leo starts to jump on his seat. The Latina chuckles, knowing that her son is excited to show her his grades. 

“Careful with the door when you get out, mijo.” Maggie warns him, quickly getting out of the pickup to hold the heavy door as her 9-year-old boy jumps out of the truck. 

Leo smiles widely at her and Maggie can only smile back at his enthusiasm, squeezing her boy’s chin and dimples until he laughs and pulls away from her. She closes the door, locking her car before reaching out to pull Leo by the hood of his yellow shirt under his brown jacket. 

“Don’t run between cars, Leo, stay close to me.” she tells him, not wanting to be one of those parents that loses their kids tragically in an accident that could have been sadly avoided. 

Leo nods and they walk toward the school’s entrance, a giant banner welcoming them to the parents-teachers night. Maggie slips her hand onto the back of Leo’s curly black hair in a reassuring manner, knowing her son could get overwhelmed in a big crowd. 

She knows already that Leo has good grades, but showing up here is important to the both of them. And Maggie wants him to know she's here for him, always, no matter how busy her schedule is. She also knows that Leo is excited for mostly two things, the promised ice cream afterwards and their meeting with his favorite teacher of all time, Ms. Alex Danvers. 

Maggie sighs at the thought of seeing the woman again. She is incredibly smart, patient with the kids, impatient with the adults, kind and snarky at once and also, she is unfairly beautiful. She often wears a tight pencil skirt and a blouse but Maggie had caught her once wearing sinfully tight jeans with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Both sights drive Maggie crazy to no end. 

It doesn’t help that this Danvers woman treats Leo like he’s her own, challenging him, telling him how smart and funny he is, always making sure he’s having a good day and being there for him anyway when he is grumpy.

So yeah, maybe she has a tiny crush on her son’s teacher. Very cliché, yet unstoppable. 

The Sawyers wait for half an hour until they could finally enter Ms. Alex’s class. Maggie checks off her light blue and white flannel shirt for any wrinkles before she gets up at the sound of Alex Danvers’ heels on the floor. 

Leo takes off, hugging his teacher’s waist tightly even though he saw her only a couple of hours ago. Ms. Alex laugh it off, messing Leo’s curls even further, making Maggie smile at them both. Leo has never trusted any of his teachers like this in the past. 

“Hello again, Ms. Alex.” Maggie finally says, approaching the auburn-haired woman. 

“Please, just call me Alex.” the teacher squints at her, a small teasing smile tugging the corner of her lips as she shakes her hand. 

Maggie’s chuckle dies off as their skin meet and tingle, noticing once again how big and yet gentle the woman’s hand is. 

“I guess we’re past formalities since you devoured my cookies at the bakery sale last month.” Maggie jokes, pulling a small metal box out of her back “You’re lucky I didn’t rat you out when Principal Jones wondered where they all went. 

Leo’s laugh reaches their ears, making them drop their hands. Alex clears her throat before gasping happily at the sight of the box full of Maggie’s best recipe, her famous cookies. 

“Don’t worry, I put the blame on Ms. Kara and everybody believed me even though she was banished from attending.” Alex says, grabbing the box and shaking it like a kid on Christmas eve “Is this what bribery is? Should have known certain stereotypes about construction workers were true.” 

Maggie snorts and shakes her head, her smile widening at the sight of Leo imitating her, pretending to be disappointed, his little arms crossed over his chest. Alex laughs, poking his dimple, making him lose his serious composure as he pushes his round golden glasses up his nose. 

“I’m just teasing, buddy. Your mom is the best.” she says softly, briefly looking into Maggie’s eyes before clearing her throat and walking toward her wooden desk “Sadly, the bribe is useless, because Leo is nothing but perfect in class.” 

Maggie smiles proudly at her son before taking a seat in front of Alex, doing her best to not notice how good the woman looked in her black lined white blouse and black workpants. 

“I’m glad, he’s a good kid. Does that mean this meeting won’t last?” Maggie asks with a smirk. 

Alex shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she twirls a pencil perfectly between her fingers. It makes Maggie wonder if the woman has knife skills or if she’s a drummer. 

“There is still something I need to talk to you about.” Alex admits before looking at Leo, standing by Maggie’s side “Leo, honey, you want to feed Gertrude and watch her for a bit?” 

Maggie frowns, suddenly worried as her boy happily leaves them to stand in front of a fish tank, looking over Gertrude the turtle. 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie immediately asks, bending forward, elbows on her knees. 

Alex smiles reassuringly as she leans over the desk, her jaw-length auburn-haired framing her face perfectly. 

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing wrong with Leo. He has good grades; he listens well in class and I was told he excels in art.” 

Maggie already knows about this, it is a consensus among the teachers that Leo works hard, pays attention and that his drawings are amazing for his age. Maggie always hangs them proudly around the house. 

“Maggie, Leo is a very smart kid.” Alex says, startling her by the use of her first name “He reads advanced books for his age and he can hold his own during chess, but he...also mostly keeps to himself.” 

The Latina closes her eyes, the guilt gnawing at her, making her sigh. She knows how solitary her boy is and she knows it’s mostly her fault. 

“I know...that’s on me.” Maggie nods quickly “He’s used to hanging out with adults most of the time because we move around a lot. I think after all this time, he finds kids his age a bit boring.” 

Alex laughs shortly, shrugging. Maggie enjoys the sound for a second before focusing on the matter at hand. She needs to be better for her kid. 

“I can’t say I blame him. I was the same as a kid.” Alex confesses cutely “But it’s important for him to interact with his classmates. Socialize, have friends that aren’t the teachers.” 

“He used to play soccer in the summer in Metropolis. He had many friends before I had to move for work.” Maggie says, shifting her gaze toward her young boy that lived in many cities in his short life. 

Alex moves her chair around the desk, her hand braking as she was reaching forward to comfort Maggie. The CEO looks at the pale fingers for a few seconds, wondering what they would feel like on her neck and cheek. 

“Well, maybe he could participate in the after class soccer team.” Alex suggests with a kind smile “We also have a chess and reading club. And you wouldn’t have to worry about picking him up late. This is just a suggestion anyway, Leo is very welcome to stay with me anytime.” 

Maggie is a bit overwhelmed, getting lost in Alex’s hazel eyes, the end of her hair tickling her sharp jaw. She’s been alone for so long, worrying about making ends and making sure Leo have everything he needs. She feels as if she is failing him. 

“Um, thank you, Danvers. I mean, Alex.” Maggie says, turning toward her son “Mijo, come here.” 

She waits until Leo jumps on her thighs and she groans under his weight and laughs, telling herself that her son is a happy boy and only needs a better life balance. 

“Hey buddy, Ms. Alex was telling me that you don’t have many friends.” she starts carefully, stroking Leo’s hair. 

The boy looks up to Alex, upset, almost looking betrayed. Maggie is quick to squeeze his shoulder softly. 

“Hey, she’s just looking out for you, mijo.” she reminds him. 

Leo sighs and looks down, the sight breaking Maggie’s heart. Her son looks too cute for his own good. She could give him anything. It had been a struggle at first, but with her aunt’s help, she learned to say no when it mattered. 

“Am I bothering you during lunch?” Leo asks his teacher in a small voice. 

“No, sweetheart, never.” Alex reassures him with a patient smile “But I’m a teacher, I want to be there for you but you also need to be with your peers. They’re probably funnier than me anyway.” 

Maggie is impressed by Alex’s skills with kids. Before being pregnant with Leo, she didn’t think she had what it takes to be a mother. Sure, she had gained a bit of money while babysitting until the catastrophic February 14th and she had been good with her cousins, but being a mother? It was a scary concept, but thankfully, she aced it. Most of the time anyway. 

“They’re really not.” Leo refutes with a shocked expression on his face. 

Maggie chuckles softly, grabbing her son’s attention as Alex seems surprised and secretly pleased by the boy’s reaction. 

“Leo, what she’s telling you is that you have to get to know your classmates so you can have friends and have fun.” 

“Do I have to?” he replies, exasperated. 

“Si, mijo. It’s a good thing for you. And during lunch baby, Ms. Alex need to be with her peers as well.” Maggie adds before taking a moment to breathe “What's on your mind sweetie, why do you want to stay in Ms. Alex class so much?" 

The young boy shrugs, kicking the air, his feet nearly hitting Maggie’s legs in the process. 

“Because she makes me feel safe. Like you.” 

A turmoil of emotion sneaks up on Maggie. She closes her eyes, kissing the crown of Leo’s hair, wishing she could protect him from any kind of pain. She risks a glance toward Alex, the woman seeming to struggle with the emotion as well. 

“You must think that as a single mom, I can’t subsist his needs and I can’t support him like two parents would...” 

Alex reaches out to touch Maggie’s hand, interrupting her. Her eyes are wide and intense, a protective shadow coming upon them. The contact and her hazel pupils make Maggie's stomach flare up, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. 

“No, stop right there. I think you’re a great mom.” Alex declares, pressing the words “You’re doing good, Leo is doing good. None of this is to guilt you or trying to diminish everything you’re doing for him. Trust me, when I’m telling you...you are one of the best.” 

Maggie is thankful for her complexion or else she’d be downright blushing right now. She squeezes Alex’s fingers back, grateful for her words and support. 

“You’re getting soft on me.” she points out with a grin, ignoring the fact that her eyes welled up a moment ago. 

“Pff, you’re getting soft.” Alex refutes, shaking her head and pushing Maggie’s hand away. 

“Shut up, Danvers!” Maggie let out before it’s too late. 

“Mama!” Leo exclaims, shocked, his hands in front of his mouth. 

The Latina does her best to lock her laugh in, biting down on her lips. The last time she had let herself go with her son’s teacher like this had been at that bakery sale. It was so easy to flirt with Alex, to make her blush and she is pretty sure that Alex was responsive and even flirted black sometimes. 

“I’m sorry, Leo. And I'm sorry Mrs. Alex.” she says with a kind of smile that brings out her dimples. 

The other woman clears her throat, eyes downcast on her desk with a playful frown. 

“Apologies accepted, Ms. Sawyer.” Maggie has to look away whenever Alex’s eyes settle themselves on hers like this. Burning and wanting. “And I won’t tell anyone about that tear I saw in your eyes so you can keep your reputation around here.” 

She hasn’t had a teacher fantasy since high school but ever since she moved to National City last year and met Leo’s new and insanely gorgeous teacher, those sinful dreams had come back to tease her and mess her up whenever the nights were too cold or too hot. But it wasn’t just a fantasy from high school that came back, but the hope of nearly every little girl to meet their perfect match, to marry them, to have kids and to live happily ever after. 

That dream had been ripped away from her. She’s tough, she knows that. She hasn’t need anyone or anything for the last decade. But oh, the wish for company though, for Sunday morning filled with coffee and intimacy before it’s filled with pancakes, laughter and Disney movies. 

She had dated a couple of times, it had been fun and liberating, recalling she wasn’t just a mother but a woman and a lesbian. But those women were either too young, too demanding of her time or downright not interested into dating a single mom. 

Alex always saw the best in her. From the start. She’s been challenging Maggie when she needed to, lend an ear when she had concerns. And right now, Alex’s words bring a curious smirk on Maggie’s lips. 

“My reputation?" She questions.

Alex stammers and blushes, giving Maggie the impression that maybe, she talked too much as she scratches her eyebrow nervously. 

“Well, you know...you’ve got your own company, acing it as a woman and construction worker...” 

“And what people are saying exactly?” Maggie asks, very curious by what the other parents and teachers think. 

She can’t help but imagine the worst. What if they think she’s a dyke doing a man’s job, that she’s a shitty parent and Leo deserves better? She heard it before. Until she decided to leave Nebraska for good with her tio’s construction lessons being her only experience on the labor market. 

“That you’re a B-A-D-A-S-S.” Alex spells, whispering. 

Leo giggles, making Maggie laugh as well, in relief that she found a better school and a better community. 

“I can spell you know?” Leo chuckles, looking up at his teacher in wonder, not quite believing she used the word Badass. 

“He can spell.” Maggie repeats with a grin, enjoying the blush rising up on Alex’s neck and face. 

“I should have known that” Alex mutters dramatically, hiding her face in her hands “God, I’m so embarrassed.” 

Maggie laughs and reaches out, stroking Alex’s elbow lightly with her thumb. The woman lifts her head as if she received an electric shock. 

“No, stop. Red is a good color on you.” Maggie teases with a wink. 

Alex bites on her lower lip, blushing further as she crosses her legs. Maggie’s eyes look down at the move before shifting her gaze up to the redness on the tall woman’s neckline. 

“Oh, like the dress Ms. Alex wore for Valentine’s day party mama? You said she looked very pretty!” Leo exclaims. 

Maggie looks at him with her mouth open, not believing the unintentional betrayal. She still remembers the night that she and Alex had drank a bit too much of the fruit punch Winn Schott spiked minutes after the dance started. 

They had danced and Maggie had nearly kissed Alex, the dimmed lights of the gymnasium casting a halo on the teacher in her amazing red laced dress. 

“And that’s our cue to go. Come on, Leo. We’ve overstayed and I’m sorry, Danvers for taking up so much of your time.” Maggie says as she gets up, taking the other two by surprise. 

Leo’s feet hit the floor, lighting up his sneakers in the process. Alex stands up awkwardly and moves past her desk. 

“Don’t worry, you guys are good. You were my last appointment.” Alex reassures, twisting her hands. 

Maggie sort of freezes at that, relaxing slightly. 

“Ah, kept the best for the last.” she teases. 

Alex’s eyes shift to the floor but Maggie tips her head to the side, catching the hint of a blush on Alex’s cheekbones. 

“Alright, let’s have that ice cream, mijo. I would invite you Ms. Alex, but...” 

“I’d have to say no.” Alex completes with a resolved smile, standing tall and straight. 

Leo grumbles in frustration and disappointment. Maggie can’t really blame him for his reaction. 

“But we don’t have to tell anyone!” the kid grumble, clasping his hands together and pouting. 

“Yeah, Mrs. Danvers, can you keep a secret?” Maggie adds with a playful smile, knowing that her son’s pout is hard to resist. 

She could see Alex hesitate and Maggie could see the want to say yes, but simply couldn’t. She sighs and clasp Leo’s shoulder, pulling him toward herself. 

“Alright, enough of the guilt trip, we’ll be on our way.” Maggie declares, much to Leo’s dismay and Alex’s half disappointment and relief. “Can we at least walk you to your car?” 

Alex seems grateful for the out nonetheless and Maggie is reassured that she isn’t the only one struggling with the attraction she feels for the other woman. 

“Oh, I’m actually staying. Still have to prep tomorrow’s schedule.” Alex refuses, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Maggie bites down her smile, her eyes lingering slightly down the teacher’s defined arms. 

“I feel like I should suggest you to get out of here and socialize as well.” Maggie jokes, tipping her head to the side. 

Alex laughs softly, her heels clicking on the floor as she leans nonchalantly on her desk. 

“I am a hypocrite, I know.” she responds with a raised eyebrow “Truth is, I was just like Leo at his age. Always had my nose in a book.” 

“Nerd.” Maggie chuckles as Leo giggles after his teacher winks at him. 

“Yeah, well. I guess for me it’s the opposite. I’m around kids all the time, so I lost my touch with the adults.” Alex shrugs with her eyes close. 

Maggie takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful Alex is when she is relaxed. 

“Are you saying you’re bored with me?” Maggie asks softly with a hint of a smile, breaking the peaceful silence. 

Alex opens her eyes abruptly, standing up and nearly tripping over her own two feet. 

“No, no, not at all!” she rushes to say before adding sheepishly “Actually, I’m enjoying myself a lot.” 

The Latina opens her mouth, on the edge of asking Alex out for dinner to her favorite Italian place, but thankfully closes it despite the regret making her skin burn. 

“I wish I could...Um, I wish you a good night, Alex Danvers.” Maggie settles herself on saying, opening the classroom door as Leo waves to his teacher. 

“Goodnight, Maggie.” Alex says softly, waving back at them, her mouth twisting and longing “See you tomorrow morning, Leo.” 

They share a smile one more time before Maggie crosses the threshold, keeping hold on her son’s shoulder. She lets out a deep breath, wishing for more time with the woman and yet being grateful for all those little moments with her. 

“Don’t worry, mama. Someday, Ms. Alex will say yes and it’ll be the best day.” Leo says optimistically, pulling Maggie forward in the hallway. 

Maggie knows she have to be careful with her feelings around her boy but for now, she simply hugs him against her waist, ready to buy his favorite ice cream. 

They go back home around 8, the sky welcoming its stunning stars and Maggie has to carry Leo up the stairs. He’s getting taller and heavier and the thought saddens her. Leo is everything she has and she wants to keep him close forever, but she knows she has to let him be independent. It is crucial to his developpement and god, she loves that boy. 

Leo deserves the world and she knows the circumstances weren’t the best when she gave birth to him but she did everything she could to give him the best life and she would do so until the day she dies. 

The stairs creak under her boot as she climbs slowly until she reaches Leo’s bedroom. The light green room welcome her and she manages to not trip over her son’s toys as she puts him gently on the bed. Opening the turtle nightlight, Maggie starts undoing Leo’s sneakers, taking a mental note to buy him new shoes soon. 

Leo twists into himself, grumbling and sighing. He slowly opens his rich brown eyes, boring them into his mom’s. Maggie smiles softly at him, rubbing his forehead and admiring the faint freckles on his cheeks. 

“Te quiero mucho, mijo.” she whispers. 

“Yo te quiero más.” her son replies with a kiss on her nose. 

Maggie chuckles, her heart filling up with unconditional love as she shakes her head. 

“Listen, Leo, you don’t have to be afraid to make friends. I know we moved around a lot and losing your friends every times must have been hard but I promise you, mijo, we are not moving again. This is our home now.” 

Leo’s eyebrows reaches his hairline as a sleepy smile spreads on his small face. He crawls further in his bed, throwing his arms around Maggie’s neck, hugging her loosely. 

“Thank you, mama. The other cities are nice but this one is my favorite. It’s always sunny, Tio Rene and Zoe are fun and Ms. Alex is the best!” Leo says, pulling back and lying back down on his pillow. 

Maggie pulls the cover over her son’s body as he twists around to take off his jeans, throwing them toward the laundry basket and missing. Maggie sighs as Leo gives her a sheepish smile. 

“You like Ms. Alex a lot, don’t you?” she asks him as she get up to retrieve the pair of jeans on the floor, folding them and putting them on the dresser. 

She turns toward her son in time to catch him shrugging as if she is saying ‘Duh’. 

“Yeah and I think she likes you too, mama.” Leo adds with a charming smile. 

Maggie chuckles, coming back to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“You think so? I think she’s just into my cookies.” she grins as Leo laughs. 

“Your cookies are great, mama but...you’re greater.” Leo declares with a mirrored smile. 

The Latina closes her eyes, holding the tears back in as she bends down to kiss her son’s forehead. She then takes off his glasses, folding them and carefully putting them on his nightstand. 

“Admit it, you just want Gertrude the turtle.” she teases him, tickling his sides. 

Leo’s laugh and shriek make her pull away, her ears tingling a bit as she chuckles it down. 

“No, mama, I want a dog!” Leo exclaims himself for the thousand times. 

Maggie refrains a sigh and get up, replacing the comforter over Leo’s chest, wishing her boy was confident enough to be this expressive outside of the house. 

“Ask Santa.” she simply replies, messing with his curls once again as she walks toward the door. 

“But you told Rene that no man could give you what you need!” Leo calls out, leaning on his elbow, a dinosaur plushie peeking through his armpit. 

Maggie pauses in the threshold with a patient smile, looking back at her son. 

“You give me what I need, Leo.” she tells him truthfully “Sweet dreams, mijo.” 

The sun peak through her makeshift office’s window on the construction site, reminding Maggie that it's time for lunch break. She turns towards her friend and right hand, Vasquez, giving her the rundown of the afternoon for the paint crew. 

“Alright, Vas, get out of there. Have fun with the guys at the pub.” Maggie tells her. 

The woman rolls her eyes at her as she gets up, satisfied with the conclusion of their meeting. 

“You know, you could come with us, boss.” Vasquez tells her with a shrug. 

Maggie knows her friend would want to celebrate her new responsibilities as the general manager, but she always feels the need to put some space between herself and her employees. 

“Nah, I trust my men and they’re good guys, but they’re still men.” Maggie laughs it off “I don’t think I have the patience to handle them in a bar.” 

“Oh, I know who Leo will call his first night out getting drunk.” Vasquez chuckles and shakes her head just as Renee Ramirez knocks on the window, signaling that they were leaving in two minutes. “Speaking of the devil.” 

“Hey, my boy is not getting drunk before he’s 30!” Maggie threatens her friend, pointing at her. 

Vasquez simply laughs as she leaves the office waving at her boss. Maggie swears under her breath, the phone cutting her off. Sighing, she sits down comfortably, putting her feet on her desk as she answers the call. 

“This is Sawyer.” 

“Hi, Ms. Sawyer, this is Alex Danvers, Leo’s teacher?” the familiar soft voice responds. 

Maggie blinks, haven’t expected the tall beautiful woman to call her on her personal phone. She rolls her eyes as her heart speeds up. 

“Oh, hi! Is everything okay with Leo?” she quickly questions, frowning at the sudden worry creeping up her mind. 

“Oh yes, he’s alright, don’t worry. He’s actually eating outside today with Zoe and his new friend, William.” 

The relief is immediate as she shakes her head at herself, relaxing slightly in her chair. 

“I’m happy to hear that. Why, um, why are you calling me then?” Maggie says, hoping she doesn’t sound nervous like a lovestruck teenager. 

“Right, after our meeting last week, it got me thinking and today an outdoor activity was announced for the kids. A camping trip during the weekend in a couple of weeks from now. I was thinking that perhaps its a good opportunity for Leo to show his classmates his skills about the ecosystem and vegetation. He always talks to me about that garden you guys maintain in your backyard.” 

Maggie nods even though Alex couldn’t see her, assimilating the information. She thinks it could be a good thing for her son. 

“It does sound like a fun activity and Leo and I camped a couple of times last summer so he wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. Will you accompany the kids?” she asks, knowing that if Alex would be there, she wouldn’t have to worry about Leo’s safety. 

A creak makes Maggie frown, thinking that maybe Alex is sinking in her chair as she clears her throat. 

“Actually, I was told I couldn’t attend due to the fact that I apparently need to let the other members of the staff participate in this kind of trips which is bull-… ridiculous if you ask me.” Alex replies with a scoff. 

Maggie grins, biting down a laugh, imagining pretty well the frustration on the teacher’s face. She bet she looks really cute at the moment. 

“Ah, I see. Who’s gonna look after my son then if it’s not going to be his favorite lovely yet badass teacher?” 

The brunette wants to face palm herself, but her smile deepens as she hears Alex half-sputters and giggles. 

“He’ll be perfectly safe with Mr. Queen, Mr. Schott and Ms. Kara, trust me.” 

“Oh, right, the sister!” Maggie says, clicking her fingers “Leo is delighted whenever she gives him tips about his drawings.” 

“That is my sister. She’s the artist and the dreamer in the family. I’m just...me.” Alex laughs quietly. 

Maggie frowns at the comment and wishes she’d be in front of the woman to read her eyes and the current sadness in them. 

“You’re more than enough, Danvers.” she whispers honestly. 

They quiet down for a moment and Maggie closes her eyes, counting back to ten to stop herself from saying something stupid. 

“Well, if this is something you’re willing to let Leo do and if he’s interested of course, all you have to do is sign the papers I’ll give him this afternoon. It’ll have more details on it.” Alex’s soft voice finally interrupts Maggie’s inner torture. 

Maybe it’s something in the teacher’s voice that pushes her, the gentleness or the silent plea to stay on the phone some more but Maggie can’t stop herself anymore. She has to try. 

“Any chance we can talk about those details around a nice dinner at a restaurant?” she asks lowly in what she knows is a sultry seductive tone. 

She counts to three before a brick settles itself on the far end of her stomach, gritting her heart in the process, crumbs of it falling on the floor to mix with wood dust. 

“Maggie...” Alex sighs regretfully. 

“Forget it.” Maggie reply with a shake of her head “I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...” 

“You didn’t Maggie. Not at all, I wish I could say yes. I want to say yes but I just can’t.” Alex swears, pressing the last word between her teeth. 

This time, Alex’s pleas don't make her feel good or push to take a risk. It makes her feels dejected and a bit humiliated. 

“I’m sorry, Alex. I truly am.” she starts slowly, trying to get a bit of dignity back “I’ll stop with the asking out and the compliments.” 

“No, Mags, I don’t...” Alex stops herself, sighing and cursing silently “I don’t want you to stop, I just...” 

Maggie lets the hope fills her veins and quieten the anxiety and rejection. She hasn’t asked a woman out in so long, let alone one she truly likes at that. She is rusty and she is hopelessly falling for her son’s teacher. It seems she isn’t the only one. 

“This is for the best.” Maggie completes for Alex. 

“Leo is my student, you have to understand that he’s my priority.” the woman insists. 

Maggie smiles, bittersweet. All she ever wanted for Leo is to have people that truly cares about him in his life. All she wants, is to get a partner that will treat him the way he deserves to. Why couldn’t she have that? 

“I do understand.” Maggie says then sighs, wishing to alleviate the whole thing “Though I could have him change schools.” A few moments go by, the CEO laughing at the silence on the other side of the line. “I’m kidding, Alex. I wouldn’t deprive you of your favorite student.” 

Alex finally laugh too, unsure at first, then trustful. “He is my favorite. Simply irresistible that boy.” 

Maggie smiles, feeling calm again as she and Alex find their footing in their conversation once again. 

“Well, he is my kid.” she comments with a small grin, knowing she is testing the limit. 

“Yeah, he is.” Alex says earnestly. 

The parking lot is filled with parents hugging their kids goodbye. Some of them seem relieved, others excited for their child to go on their first of many adventures and a few are downright anxious. Maggie fiddles with Leo’s shoulder strap once more, making sure it’s secure. 

“Alright, you got your lamp, your book, your glasses, your vitamins, your sleeping bag...” Maggie mutters, going through a mental checklist before bending to kiss Leo’s forehead “Okay, you’re good to go, mijo. I love you, stay with your friends and teachers at all times, okay?” 

Leo nods and hugs his mother’s waist with a patient smile. Pulling back, he quietly asks her if he can move, raising his eyebrows. Maggie sighs, squeezing Leo’s chin softly, thankful he didn’t chide away from her touch and kiss. 

“Have fun, sweetie. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Maggie finally says, smiling at her son. 

The freckled-boy smiles once more, dimples in display and forces Maggie to kneel so he can kiss her forehead as well. 

“I’ll be okay, mama. You have fun too. I love you.” he tells her with a grin and a wave before running away towards the yellow bus, his backpack jumping along with him. 

Maggie bites the inside of her cheek, proud of her son for doing this activity. He could be such a smartass sometimes and really funny. She hopes his classmates are going to see that side of him as she watches Leo meet up with Zoe and a taller boy with light brown hair and kind blue eyes. 

Seeing Alex Danvers talking with Oliver Queen makes Maggie’s stomach churn as she remembers the phone call from a couple of weeks ago. They made small talk since then and shared lingering knowing gazes, but neither said anything, opting to stay cordial, deepest desires be damned. 

“He’s going to be okay, you know?” a chirpy voice tells her. 

Maggie manages to not jump, turning toward a blonde woman with squared glasses and an earing. 

“My husband survived years on a deserted island so a camping trip is child play for him. Literally.” the woman smiles at her. 

Maggie smiles back, recognizing the kind and energetic woman in front of her. 

“It does reassure me.” she chuckles as she reaches out to shake Felicity Smoak’s hand. “You’re William’s step-mom, aren’t you?” 

The blonde nods, smiling as she looks to their left, catching sight of the young brunet talking to Leo and Mr. Queen. 

“Yes, that gorgeous and smart boy. Got his father’s beautiful looks and his mother’s brain thank god.” she trails before looking at Maggie with wide eyes “Not that Oliver isn’t smart! He so is! I’m just crazy about math and I’m relieved someone else in the house knows what physics and math are.” 

Maggie leans back against her truck, not really knowing what to do with herself. Maybe she should take the advices she gave her son about making friends and put herself out there. 

“Well, William probably got his smarts from you too then.” Maggie points out with a smirk “CEO of Smoak Industries. Pretty impressive. And I should thank you for helping Leo with his math exam last week.” 

While Maggie is pretty good with her budget and at keeping her company afloat, she gladly let Rene and their accountant deal with everything. Anyway, she is just glad that in no time, Leo made a friend and asked her to stay over at his house to study. 

“Oh please, you’re a single mother rocking your own company.” Felicity replies, grazing her elbow with a wink “Pretty badass if you ask me. And Leo didn’t need that much help. He’s a quick learner. We should do more playdates!” 

Maggie nods and shrugs, getting a bit dizzy by Felicity’s fast rambling and quirky personality. She’s been such a hermit for so long, but she’s starting to like the woman and her friendly behavior. Felicity scoffs at herself, reaching to squeeze Maggie’s bicep. 

“Oh wow, that is impressive.” Felicity mutters to herself before shaking her head “Anyway, no husband and no kid for three days, much better than the spa, don’t you think? I got a date planned with a video game I’ve been dying to try for a year and a bottle of wine that’s been wasting it's time in Oliver’s cellar for as long as he’s lived.” she tells her in one go “You are welcome to join me by the way!” 

Maggie thinks about it for a second. While she’d enjoy another person’s company and a cute woman at that, she can’t help but rejoice in the idea to be alone for the night. 

“Thank you for the offer, it sounds pretty fun actually but it’s been nearly a decade since I’ve had a night to myself so I’m going to enjoy a quiet evening at home instead.” Maggie tells Felicity, hoping she didn’t offend her. 

The blonde woman shakes her head reassuringly and smiles at her, making Maggie feel at ease. 

“No problem.” she states, crossing her arms over her chest “It’s gonna be weird without him, won’t it?” she asks softly. 

Maggie holds her breath in, looking down at her boots and the pavement. She doesn’t know why she suddenly feels emotional, or she does but, it’s been so long since someone acknowledge her loneliness. 

She often feels alone, like she’s in over her head and wish for that feeling of safety, of being enough for her son. As soon she became a mother, since Leo’s first breath, she knew a life of worry was waiting for her outside the hospital’s walls, but she never could have expected those fleeting moments of pure happiness, of pure pride. It’s been a glorious, tiring and incredible ride. 

She just misses sharing it with someone sometimes. 

And she misses her best friend. 

“So weird.” Maggie finally forces herself to chuckle, looking back up to meet Felicity’s blue eyes. 

Maggie hides her hands in the pocket of her jeans and Felicity nods slowly, sensing she touched a sore subject. The woman squeezed her arm once more before taking a step back. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it, but before I go,” the blonde says with a sneaky smile, pointing at her “did something finally happened between you and Alex Danvers?” 

“I’m sorry, what?” the burn return in her stomach as she sputters a laugh, not knowing what else to do. 

Felicity looks at her with a ‘taking-no-bullshit' smile. 

“It’s just, she’s been staring at you for the last five minutes...” she remarks. 

Maggie’s head turn unto itself toward the beautiful teacher, but the auburn-haired woman quickly looks away, crossing her arms over her chest, waving goodbye to her students. 

“I, um, no, nothing happened.” Maggie looks down, hiding her smile and frowning “Why, why would you say that?” 

Felicity laughs, as if she is quietly asking her if she is crazy. She quickly shut herself off, seeing the seriousness on Maggie’s face. 

“Oh, for no reason, it’s not like everyone is aware that you two have unresolved tension or that a bunch of parents, I included, currently have a bet going on about when you guys will finally get together, but if something happens before the end of October it would go great for me.” Felicity rambles, taking a step back toward her husband’s car “Okay, bye, I’m gonna go, let’s have a beer sometime! Actually, not a beer, I’m not into that but definitely a martini. Martini I can do. See ya!” 

Maggie can only chuckle and wave at the blonde, shaking her head. Taking a deep breath, she turns back toward the school bus, sending Leo one last kiss as he catches it, pushing his glasses back on his nose, the sun glaring against its gold rims, his freckles and honey eyes. She sees him whisper something into Ms. Alex’s ear, causing the woman to blush, looking back at her. 

The brunette’s throat tightens as her eyes meet the teacher’s, her heart nearly stopping. Both women wave and smile, wishing for more and resisting the pull. Maggie’s smile fade as the bus disappears and Alex walks away, still looking back at her, hesitant and chewing on her lips. 

Maggie sighs heavily, opening the door to her pick up. She couldn’t wait for her date with the whiskey bottle. 

Steam blows out from the casserole to the steamed up window, rising and circling around Leo’s last sketches on a rainy day. It slowly takes Maggie out of her numbing stare, a smile tugging at her lips as the sight of her son’s doodles of animals on the glass. 

Swallowing the last finger of scotch in her glass, she retrieves the pasta from the stove, transferring it to the sink. 

The doorbell takes her by surprise, interrupting her action. She wonders if Vasquez or even Rene decided to show up for an impromptu visit. 

Putting the casserole on the counter, she wipes her hands and walks down the hallway leading to the front door. 

She notices her barefoot and her ripped jeans attire and shrugs, knowing her coworkers had already seen her in more disastrous outfits. 

Maggie opens the door, leaning on it and swears the air get lost somewhere between her lungs and her throat as she takes in the sight of the gorgeous woman at the threshold. 

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Maggie breathes out, the warm wind of the night fluttering Alex’s short auburn-haired against her cheek. 

The tall woman smiles bashfully, her eyes shifting from her heels to Maggie’s face. Alex clears her throat, wiping her hand on her grey knitted pencil skirt, the other tightening her hold around a bottle of wine. 

“Hi, Maggie, I don’t know what I’m doing here...” Alex chuckles at herself and shakes her head, pointing at the CEO. “Actually, no, I do, I just...I want to kiss you.” 

Maggie barely has time to react before Alex takes a confident step forward, her hand curling through Maggie's hair around her ear to pull her into a surprisingly soft kiss. Shocked for a half a second, Maggie doesn’t really react until she feels Alex tense and pull away. Her hands reach forward, having a mind of their own, grasping Alex’s hips and tugging her against her body. Opening her mouth, she let a moan at the contact, her lips tingling from the electrifying kiss. 

She feels herself being pushed gently against the wall in her foyer and Maggie exhales as she blindly shut the front door, refusing to let Alex go even for a second. The teacher towers over her, Alex's left hand still holding the bottle currently resting between Maggie's back and the wall, her pinky drawing a short line over the waistband of her jeans. 

Sighing though a shiver, Maggie frowns of pleasure as her tongue meet Alex’s. They don’t battle for dominance despite their hips bucking and bodies humming. Maggie feels the cord in her guts pinch, snapping against every fiber of her being, her arms flexing, her hands being shocked to life as they rest on Alex’s backside, the woman letting out a short cry in her mouth. It feels like an harmony of limbs, of push and pull, tilting heads and wet tongues dancing over each other. 

Maggie needs to breathe, as if she had been underwater for so long, nearly passing out, euphoria taking over her clouded mind before kicking herself awake to take in the reality. Alex Danvers just kissed her. She hasn’t been kissed like this in so long. If not ever. 

She slows them down, her smile making it hard to kiss anymore and lets out a breathy chuckle at the look of pure awe on Alex’s close-eyed face, her arm still outstretched, holding herself up to the wall. Maggie bites her lip, enjoying the way the woman’s neckline extend, her pale skin shining under the moon light peeking through the glass of the front door. 

“Wow.” she murmurs, causing Alex to open her misty brown eyes, her own smile making her look like a kid. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that.” Alex whispers back, her nose trailing down Maggie’s. 

“I can tell.” The brunette shudders against the wall, Alex taking a finite small step back to allow her to breathe properly. “But what changed your mind? I thought because of Leo, I...” 

Alex shushes with her mouth for a quick peck, that lingers and lingers until she remembers that Maggie asked a question. 

“Because of Leo, because of you, I talked to J’onn.” Alex explains, inches away from her lips “I talked to my boss and explained that I wanted this.” she breathes out with an excited smile, pointing at each other. “I wanted to at least try.” 

Maggie smiles, dimples all out she assumes as Alex thumbs them vehemently. 

“You know, you’re right on time, Danvers. I just finished making dinner.” Maggie says, breaking Alex out of her stupor. 

Smirking at the deer-in-headlight expression on the teacher’s face, Maggie tugs on the woman’s hand. Alex follows with trembling legs, her fingers rising to her mouth, then her hair to push them back behind her ear.

“Dinner, really? Now?” Alex asks shakily. 

Maggie nearly stops in her tracks, not believing she missed the opportunity to feel the strands of that auburn hair on her fingertips. Her thumb digs into Alex’s palm in a teasing way. 

“Of course, I always invite ladies to dinner before anything else.” Maggie answers in a charming way as she takes the bottle of wine out of the teacher’s hand to open it. 

“And does that happen often?” Alex replies, leaning against the wooden dining table in the middle of the kitchen. 

Maggie chuckles softly at the exaggerated casualness in the woman’s voice as she pours them two glasses of wine. She walks back towards Alex, the redhead accepting her glass with careful eyes and a twisted mouth. Maggie’s eyes drift towards her still red lips and she has to stop everything in herself to not kiss them again. 

“No, it doesn’t. A woman with a nine-year-old kid and a demanding job tends to be a turn off for women. Apparently, I’m hardheaded, insensitive and lowkey sociopath.” Maggie tells Alex with a shrug. 

Alex scoffs frustratingly as she swallows a sip of wine. Maggie is slightly distracted as a drop lingers and Alex licks it away. 

“What? Because you can’t spend their whole time with them, giving into every of their whims? I’m sorry but that’s bullshit.” she exclaims, taking Maggie by surprise “You’re a great mom and is incredibly hard-working. They’re not worth your time if they think you should make them your priorities.” Alex declares in one go before swallowing her whole glass, a blush rising up her cheeks “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that...” 

“You’re cute when you’re protective.” Maggie cuts her off, nudging the taller woman’s shoulder with her own. “Anyway, they don’t matter, it was never serious enough for me to want them to meet Leo.” 

Alex relaxes and smiles at Maggie, the women getting lost in each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Maggie recalls to prep dinner. She clears her throat, moving behind the counter as she hears Alex sit down. 

“Besides, my last serious relationship ended in disaster 6 years ago.” Maggie starts, not even knowing why but it’s been on her mind since her talk with Felicity. “It was the only woman I let into Leo’s life. He was three at the time.” 

“What happened?” Alex asks softly. 

Mixing up the pasta and the sauce into two bowls, Maggie goes back to the table, clearing her throat. She sits down close to Alex, facing the woman and her patient eyes. 

“Leo’s father died.” Maggie says gruffly. “After that, I lost it a bit and fucked up my relationship.” 

The brunette looks away, not knowing why she always feel comfortable around Alex to share. She tries to stay in the present, to not get overwhelmed by the past and succeeds when she feels Alex’s fingers on hers. 

“I remember in June, one morning you came in late with Leo, eyes red and puffy, telling me it was allergies before admitting it was Leo’s father anniversary.” Alex tell almost quietly “Tell me about him. If you want to.” 

Maggie remembers that day, she remembers feeling Alex’s arms around her and feeling safe for the first time in years. She smiles at the mention of Leo’s father. He would approve of Alex. 

“His name was Robbie Reyes. We met when I was in college. I was studying business and art and one day, there was a party.” Maggie starts saying before taking a bite of her plate. 

“There’s always a party.” Alex teases her before eating as well. 

Maggie rolls her eyes and shrugs, recalling her past young self-entering the frat house party. 

“Those parties suck, let me tell you.” Maggie laughs shortly. “Look, I’ve always been out but not always proud. I had to leave my house when I was 14 because of the sexuality I was barely grasping.” 

Maggie sees the shock on Alex’s face but she doesn’t want to dwell on it, so she continues promptly. “Anyway, at that party, I saw many girls kissing either to get the guys’ attention or just experimenting and it pissed the hell out of me. 

Because that was allowed but me liking my best friend wasn’t. And I got shamed for it.” Maggie takes a break, breathing deeply as Alex squeezes her hand. “I don’t know, that one night, I despised it, despised...my homosexuality.” 

Shaking her head with regret, Maggie lets out a sigh. Alex simply reaches out, stroking her bicep, her hand curling around her elbow. 

“That’s perfectly normal, Maggie. Trust me, I got my fair share of internalized homophobia during college as well.” Alex reassure her. 

She keeps quiet after that, giving Maggie the chance to finish her story if she wants to. 

“Well, I left the party and went to the closest bar. Robbie was there playing darts with his younger brother. He saw how upset I was and how I just wanted to get drunk." She explains. "He invited me to play with them, to drink water as well. He just made me laugh you know and he was handsome too. So, I thought, maybe I can make myself like him. Maybe what everyone was saying was true, maybe if I try, I’d like it.” 

Maggie can now laugh at the memory and her young self. How she cringed, how she felt the tiniest bit of pleasure before being uncomfortable at the feeling of Robbie’s toned chest on hers. It isn't funny, she knows that but meeting Robbie led her to the most incredicle things in her life.

“Robbie wasn’t bad you know, I just...it just didn’t work for me. We were both drunk and he felt so terrible about it afterwards and we decided to stop and we talked, ya know. About everything. Until I started crying and he comforted me.” Maggie says, feeling nostalgic and emotional. “The next day, he made me breakfast and suggested we become friends.” 

Alex listens to her the whole time with a quiet smile, her fingertips never stopping caressing Maggie’s in comfort. 

“A month or two later, I realized I was pregnant. I was terrified but he was calm. We talked about it and agreed to make it work. He had his mechanic shop so he suggested I lived in the spare room in his apartment so he could be there for me and my crazy cravings.” Maggie laughs, thinking back of the random rides in the middle of the night to get fries and milkshakes “He insisted that I finish college, assuring me he would take care of the baby once he was born.” 

Maggie smiles through the tears, not having told the whole story to anyone but her aunt. 

“He sounds like a great guy.” Alex comments. 

“He was.” Maggie pressed with a wet chuckle “He was my best friend. It wasn’t always easy, we were both young but we always tried and he did his best you know. He was the best father Leo could have had.” 

Alex leans forward, pulling Maggie’s chair closer and pulling her long hair behind her ears. 

“And you are the best mother Leo could have had.” Alex adds with a kiss to her forehead. “What happened to Robbie?” 

Maggie wipes away her tears, frustrated for turning this unexpected date into a crying fest. 

“Stupid car accident on his way back from a baseball game in the city. He got thrown out of the car but his brother was trapped. The car was on fire but Robbie managed to get his brother out somehow. Gabriel lost his legs, you know?” Maggie shakes her out at the memories of the horrible day. “But with his unsuspected injuries and burns, Robbie didn’t make it.” 

Alex shakes her head and pulls Maggie into a hug, threading her fingers through her hair. 

“That’s terrible, Maggie. I’m so sorry you and Leo got through that. You both deserved better and so did Robbie.” She murmurs.

Maggie nods, pulling back to look down at her hands and the small R tattoo on her wrist. 

“What pains me the most is that Leo doesn’t remember him. He doesn’t remember that Robbie was there for his first steps, his first laugh, that his dad was the reason he was laughing.” 

Taking a deep breath, Maggie shakes herself off, trying to pull it together. Alex puts her finger under her chin, pushing her to meet her eyes. 

“You tell him, don’t you?” Alex says, waiting for Maggie to nod “Then, you’re doing everything you can to honor Robbie.” Alex assures, pulling her back into a loose hug, kissing the crown of her head. 

Maggie lets herself feel in this moment, the constant thud of Alex’s heart against her ear comforting her. She feels her heart grow a size bigger and it’s painful, half elating. Mostly healing. 

“God, this is embarrassing. This is so not how I pictured the night going.” Maggie scoffs, pulling back to wipe her tears. 

“In your defense, you didn’t even know I’d show up here, so I get that I kind of threw you in a loop here.” Alex teases, tracing Maggie’s eyebrow with her thumb. 

“So, you don’t want to run away or something?” 

Alex shakes her head and Maggie lifts her hand to finally feel the strands of auburn hair she’s been dying to touch for a year. Her eyes follow the black material of Alex’s long sleeve shirt to her naked collarbone to her lean, enticing neck. 

“No, not at all. I always saw you as this cool, charming construction worker and while I want to know all about her, I also want to know about the smart CEO, the devoted mother and the amazing woman that's in front of me.” 

“You’re definitely going soft on me.” Maggie replies, chuckling and fighting the remaining tears. 

“Oh yes, from the get go.” Alex agrees with a flirtatious smile. 

Maggie laughs, pushing gently at the teacher’s shoulder as Alex squeezes her elbow to catch herself. 

“Not the get go! You were so pissed that I parked in your parking space that first day I brought Leo to school. I was in a rush.” 

“Yeah, I was late too.” Alex laughs. “But okay, I was a bit of an asshole. I apologize for that.” 

Maggie shakes her head, not quite believing that woman she’s been falling is actually in front of her. 

She still remembers that first day when Alex had stopped her car behind her pick-up and had knocked on Maggie’s window. God, she had been infuriating but so attractive in that dark pantsuit and angry eyes. 

“Don’t. It was pretty memorable. And things turned out okay.” Maggie says, recalling how she hadn’t given in easily because Alex had scared Leo with her initial demeanor.

“So, tell me about yourself now. Why did you become a teacher?” 

Alex’s eyebrows reach her hairline at that, holding a breath in her cheeks. 

“Oh, um, did not expect that.” 

Maggie pulls back to give the other woman some space as she eats some more of her now cold pasta. 

“You don’t have a specific reason or...” 

“No, I just...huh, until this moment I just never really thought about it.” Alex reasons, obviously lost in thoughts. “But if I’m honest with myself, I know why.” 

Maggie waits patiently as Alex settles in her chair, crossing her legs, black heel dangling. Alex scratches the back of her neck before sighing. 

“In high school, my sister was hanging with this loner kid. His name was Kenny. He was sweet and quiet and helped her out a lot when I wasn’t that close to her.” Alex starts with a bittersweet smile. “During the middle of school year, I failed my calc exam and I was too proud to ask for help, but Kenny knew, God knows how, and offered his help. A guy I never really spoke to, that my friends sometimes made fun of, decided to help me out. He was a good tutor and an even better guy.” 

Maggie leans against the table, enraptured in Alex’s sharp edges and yet soft eyes and hands. She focuses on her words rather than her voice. 

“He got killed by the end of the year.” Alex announces, making Maggie jump “My sister and I actually found his murderer and got him arrested, but I could never shake off the feeling that I didn’t do enough, that I had failed him. That the school and the teachers had failed him.” 

Alex inhales deeply before letting out a self-deprecating laugh. 

“I don’t know, after that day, I didn’t question myself, I knew I’d become a teacher. During college, time were rough but then, my sister decided to join the same program as me and we got through it together.” 

Maggie swallows heavily, reaching for her wine and encouraging Alex to do the same. 

“To Robbie and Kenny.” Maggie murmurs. 

Alex gives her a grateful smile, leaning forward to leave a soft kiss on Maggie’s cheek. She pulls back, knocking her glass against hers. 

“To us.” she whispers, gulping the rest of her glass. 

Maggie imitates before clearing her throat, her skin buzzing and pleading for Alex’s touch. 

“Speaking of my sister. She loves that desk you built her, you know?” Alex says as she stands up to gather their plates. 

Maggie rushes after her, frowning at her action. Alex simply shrugs and grins at her before bringing them to the sink. 

“Yeah? I was happy to do it. When Leo told me that Ms. Kara somehow broke her desk just by sitting on it, after I laugh for an hour, I thought I could offer her a more solid one.” Maggie laughs as she cleans the counter and puts the rest away in the fridge. 

“Hey come on, she bruised herself pretty hard.” Alex chuckles, nudging Maggie’s hips with her own. “But anyway, you have great craftmanship.” 

Maggie thanks her complexion for not allowing a blush to betray her as she wipes her hands and avoid Alex’s eyes on her. 

“I barely did a thing. It was gathering dust in the garage. I simply polished it, give it a paint.” Maggie says, going back to the table, sitting down as she fills their cups with more wine. 

“I know you did more than that, Maggie. Don’t downplay your talents. You create pieces like that often?” Alex asks, sitting back in front of her, her heel touching the inside of Maggie’s thigh. 

Her breath hitches but she covers it up, clearing her throat, her skin burning where Alex’s ankle touches her through the hole of her jeans. Maggie trails her index finger down the back of her legs to where her skin disappears in the heel, smirking at the shiver coursing through Alex’s body. 

“Not really. Here and there.” Maggie finally answers. “I told you I studied in art in Uni. I used to work with clay and argyle. I barely have the time to do it but it always calms me.” Maggie confesses, not diminishing her touches with her left hand. 

Alex hums, taking Maggie’s right hand in hers, flipping it over gently, fingertips palming her calloused hand. 

“I loved that community garden you did for the older kids.” She remarks honestly.

Maggie grins at the reminder. Leo had told her about the project he heard Ms Mozz and Ms Alex talk about. She had gladly given them a hand, proudly teaching the kids how she was building the shelves for the plants, letting them help when they could. 

“I scored points with that, didn’t I?” Maggie smirks widely. 

“You did.” Alex bends down with a grin, leaving an open mouth kissed on Maggie’s palm. “You always wanted to work in construction? 

Maggie’s thumb digs into Alex’s heel, breathing through her nose. Alex chuckles and let her foot graciously fall on the floor, uncrossing her legs. 

“No. As a kid I wanted to be a cop like my dad. But you know that story.” Maggie says “I went to live with my aunt and her boyfriend. He worked on a construction site. Brought me in this giant Tonka to destroy warehouses. He showed me everything I know. From then on, building something new was my favorite thing.” Maggie tells Alex with a bittersweet smile. 

She had loved Miguel. He hadn’t been able to understand her but he allowed her to be angry. He showed her how to be constructive about it and how with time, she would build herself back up, build a life for herself, one she’d be happy with. And she is. 

“And here I thought, it was because Bob the builder left a great impression on you.” Alex jokes, feeling this could become a heavy topic for her. 

Maggie laughs, tipping her head, not recalling the last time she laughed like this. Carefree. 

“Maybe not him but his lady partner for sure did the deal.” Maggie adds with a wink, playing the game. “Though blondes are not really my type.” 

Alex smiles at her, open and relaxed, her big brown eyes shining. 

“And what is your type?” she asks, tipping her head in a seductive way. 

Maggie can’t help but follow the move, doing the same as she grabs the back of Alex’s knees to pull her in. 

“Tall, sexy, smart woman that always look like a deadly angel.” She murmurs, biting her lip as she trails her fingertips on the inside of Alex’s pale and soft thigh. 

Alex gasps quietly, her hand grasping Maggie’s wrist. Maggie comes to stop until Alex shakes her head, pulling her forward until she slips her hand between her thighs, rising up her skirt. 

“Deadly angel, I think it’s the best compliment someone has ever given me.” Alex jokes, leaning toward her with dark eyes. 

They both share a laugh and a kiss, lips meeting and brushing softly, chills erupting and spreading like a butterfly fluttering its wings. Maggie massages the flesh while going up until she meets heat through a thin layer of cotton. Alex moans into her mouth at the small touch and Maggie’s ears tingle at the sound, feeling dizzy and hot, lava pooling in her own boxer brief. 

“So, do you like this thing we’re building right here?" Alex asks through a shuddering breathe before digging her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. 

Maggie moans, her hips bucking into emptiness. She nearly groans as she grips Alex’s waist, lifting her up from the chair to transfer her into her lap. 

Alex let out a small shriek, surprised by the move, har hands squeezing Maggie’s bicep. 

“Cause I like it a lot.” Alex breathes out through a laugh, kissing Maggie’s pulse point and trailing down her throat. 

Maggie’s hand palms the back of Alex’s neck, the tip of her fingers getting lost in her short hair, thankful that Alex is undoing her button shirt because she is burning up fast. 

Pulling Alex back for a short second, Maggie meets her playful eyes, red lips and happy smile. 

“Yeah, I like it very much.” She declares before clashing her mouth to Alex’s into a bruising kiss.

The sun blares into the gray bedroom, casting light over the white sheets draped over the angel’s form in her bed. Maggie tries to contain her smile and fails as she keeps drawing the quick sketch of the naked woman on the mattress. Her short hair is sprawled on the pillow, freckles seeing the light of day and Maggie's heart clenches with something that resembles tenderness and love. 

Her body is still humming with pleasure, fingertips sparkling with electricity at the reminder of everything that happened last night. Feeling inspired and happy, Maggie gets up, leaning over the bed to drop a featherlight kiss on Alex’s temple before grabbing her drawing pads, wax pencils and tiptoeing downstairs. 

As she walks towards the door leading to the garage, Maggie can only wish that her son is as happy as she is this morning. She feels the urge to see him and hug him, letting him know he doesn’t have to worry about her anymore. 

Flipping the lights on, Maggie studies the piece of argyle in front of her, a small smile forming on her lips, knowing exactly what she'll do with it. She bites down on her lips, putting down her sketch of Alex's ’s body and getting out her tools to start working. 

She carves and she trims, tracing lines of Alex's hips and thighs the way she remembers them. A memory of last night hits her. She was trying to carry the teacher upstairs but with the redhead's lips on her neck, her arms trembled and she nearly dropped the woman, causing them to pause halfway up, laughing in each other's hair. Alex had pulled back, kissing her slowly and reverently before picking Maggie up in her arms instead, making her squeal and feel like a lovesick teenager. 

_“You’ve been holding out on me, Danvers.” She breathes out through a chuckle. _

_Alex lifts her chin up with her nose and nibble on the brunette’s lips _

_“What, you think I got those legs by wearing heels all day? I do Krav Maga, baby.” _

_Maggie is surprised for half a second before realizing Alex keeps surprising her all the time. Newfound details about her mesmerize Maggie as she collects them like seashells. _

_“Hmm, there’s so much I don’t know about you and I can't wait to discover it all. Just try not to strangle me with those beautiful legs when I go down you okay?” _

_Alex moans, welcoming Maggie’s tongue and squeezing her calves in response, Maggie shuddering at their closeness, skin burning and prickling. _

_“With that tongue of yours, no promises.” _

Almost quiet footsteps on cracking floorboards interrupt Maggie's memories, though she isn't mad about it as Alex comes into the room, knocking softly on the door. 

“You know how to make a woman feel special, leaving her alone in your bed.” She teases.

Maggie can only smirk, looking over her shoulder to welcome the sight of Alex in her own plaid shirt and underwear from last night, leaning over the threshold with an out of this world smile. 

“You looked peaceful. I decided to let you sleep in. There's fresh coffee in the pot if you want.” She says, pointing at the cheap coffeemaker on the antique table in the corner of the room. 

“Hmm. Perfect.” Alex sighs, walking toward the table, picking up a mug “You know I passed in front of Leo’s bedroom, I was so curious I couldn’t resist. Love the light green color. You totally built that bookcase, didn’t you?” 

Maggie watches her from the corner of her eyes, enjoying the way Alex is comfortable in her house as she pours herself a cup of coffee. 

“I might have. Though Leo insisted on the design.” Maggie grins, recalling Leo’s insistence to have a special bookcase and reading nest that resembles a tonka. 

“Does make me wonder though, will your boy try to kidnap Gertrude?” Alex asks, pointing at her with a playful glare as she walks back towards Maggie to sit on her lap. 

Maggie smiles, her heart diving out as Alex's weight settle on her, memories of last night coming back to mind. She circles her waist loosely, playing with a thread of her plaid shirt. 

“He is way too polite to do so without asking for your permission.” Maggie reassures with a broad smile. 

Alex looks like at her like she's something amazing and Maggie has to duck her head, not used to the attention. Alex lifts her chin with her fingers and wipes her lower lips tenderly. 

“He’s such a good kid and you’re such a great mom. I’m serious Maggie. I still remember the first time I.. started seeing you differently.” Alex confessed softly, playing with the ripped collar of Maggie’s grey shirt. 

“You mean when you developed a crush on me?” Maggie tested with a grin and a small bite on Alex's shoulder “What are we? 12?” 

“Fuck you.” Alex grumbles and pushes her off playfully as Maggie hold on to her, laughing. 

Maggie press slow open kisses where the plaid slid off the teacher's pale shoulder. 

“Hmm, you did that already. But please continue your story.” Maggie murmurs with a smile before leaning her chin on Alex's shoulder. 

Alex shakes her head at her, smiling down affectionately as she scratches Maggie’s hair behind her ear. 

“It was the first outdoor school activity you attended just a couple of weeks after you arrived. We went pumpkin picking and you were wearing your leather jacket and those ridiculously expensive doc martens.” 

“I totally ruined them in the mud that day.” Maggie cuts her off pensively. 

Alex lifts an eyebrow and nods with a grin. “Yes, you did but you didn’t care. Seeing you interact with the kids, helping them by carrying their pumpkin, I don’t know I just thought you were sweet. It did make me laugh seeing you carrying the largest pumpkin I had ever seen just because Leo asked you to.” 

“A little bit of muscles and good clothes? That's all it took?” Maggie tries to joke, to contain the joy and the feeling of pure want. Of pure happiness. 

Alex insists though, wrapping her fingertips around Maggie’s neck. She squeezes the flesh and Maggie has to close her eyes at the touch and brief massage. 

“No no that was just the physical irresistible part.” Alex says, dropping a kiss on Maggie’s ear “No it was the way you cared for Leo. The way you treat everyone around you. You're fair, you're kind but you also don't let the world march on your feet. You're smart and you're strong. How could I not like you?” 

Maggie meets Alex's eyes at that, the confidence in them contrasting beautifully with the way she is biting nervously on her lips. Why bother with a piece of argyle when she has a real piece of art right in front of her? 

“I like you too, Danvers.” Maggie replies shyly but oh so sincerely. 

“Yeah?” Alex asks still with a slow unbelievable smile. 

“Yeah.” Maggie whispers on Alex’s lips, promising herself that one day she'd tell Alex just how much she likes her and why. “Now, come on, let me show you how this is done. 

She moves to let Alex sit on the chair and trail a hand behind her, setting up the pottery machine on the table in front of the teacher. 

“Press slowly on the pedal and even slower. You work on your piece with gentle hands.” Maggie tells Alex, putting her hands on the redhead to guide her. 

Sitting down closely behind the woman, Alex giggles as she murmurs “I think you know I have gentle hands by now.” 

“Focus.” Maggie laughs and pinch Alex’s side causing her to squeal, throwing her head back on Maggie's shoulder, nose tracing her jaw. 

Maggie still feels the argyle turning under her hands, greasing them but she doesn’t care, bringing them on Alex's stomach, drifting them upwards as she leans to kiss Alex's pink lips. The teacher moans in her mouth as she palms her breast, feeling her nipples pebble and harden at the touch of her thumb through the now stained material. 

The kiss deepens, forever going slow, building the heat between them and inside them. Maggie feels Alex buck her hips into her own center, making Maggie groan, interrupting the kiss. Maggie wants to stay there indefinitely and explore Alex in every way. She holds Alex close, their bodies molding perfectly. And yet she wants more. 

“I’m happy to make you come right here or we could go upstairs in my bed or my shower.” Maggie offers in Alex's hair before diving for her mouth, not able to stay away for more than a few seconds. 

Alex squeezes her arms, her thigh, her neck, all the place she could reach, her body yearning for Maggie’s touch. 

“How about all of the above?” Alex breathes out brokenly, shivering. 

Maggie smirks against her lips, licking them and biting them, finishing with a soft kiss. 

“That I can do, Ms. Danvers.” 

The ringtone of her cellphone wakes her up this time, taking her out of a comfortable sleep. She groans and blinks, realizing Alex has a protective arm wrapped around her stomach. Lifting an eyebrow, surprised, yet happy at being held. Maggie doesn’t have time to linger on it, her phone pressing her. 

Ignoring Alex's argument to not move, Maggie sits up, fumbling on her nightstand to answer the phone call. 

“Hello?” Maggie says before clearing her throat. 

“Mama?” Leo's young voice reach her ears. 

Suddenly very awake, Maggie pushes away the covers, ready to jump out of bed. 

“Leo? Is everything okay, mijo? Why are you calling me?” 

Hearing her son laughing reassures her slightly as she feels Alex sit up beside her. 

“I'm okay, mama. I just wanted to talk to you.” Maggie sighs and smiles at that “It's weird to not see you in the morning.” 

Maggie chuckles and relaxes just as Alex pushes her hair behind her ear, lifting a questioning eyebrow. The brunette mimes to her that everything is okay. 

“I know it is, sweetie. But tomorrow afternoon, I’m picking you up at school and we'll have dinner.” Maggie reassures, thinking that a relaxed meal with her boy will perfectly conclude this already amazing weekend. 

“Can we have breakfast for dinner?” Leo asks. 

Maggie smiles as she watches Alex put a shirt back on and sips a glass of water, bringing it back to Maggie. The woman smiles thankfully, swallowing, just noticing how thirsty she was. 

“Whatever you want, Leo. You having fun?” 

Just as Leo starts babbling about yesterday's adventure and sleep under the stars, Alex sits on the bed asking: “Wait, how is he calling you? It’s supposed to be a no electronics trip.” 

Maggie freezes when Leo shuts off on the other side of the line. Realizing her mistake, Alex's eyes nearly come out of her head, putting a hand in front of her mouth. 

“Ms. Alex, is that you?” Leo asks. 

Maggie could see in her head the way her son would frown and pout, confused. Alex facepalms herself and the whole situation makes Maggie want to laugh. She puts the phone on speaker with a wince and a shrug toward the teacher. 

“Hum, yes, it’s me, Leo.” Alex says awkwardly after clearing her throat. 

Maggie is nervous, uncertain about her son’s reaction. What she doesn’t expect him to do is to squeal. 

“You followed my advice then? Mama, I told Ms. Alex that you would feel lonely without me last night! I told you she’d say yes one day!” 

Alex’s mouth twists, a smile trying to break in, a blush coloring her face beautifully. She and Maggie exchange a glance, fingertips burning to touch, remaining still on the bed. 

“Mama, can Ms. Alex be there tomorrow when you pick me up? Ms. Alex, do you wanna?” Leo keeps rambling. 

Maggie chuckles, ducking her head, pushing Alex to answer, nudging her knee with her foot. 

“Yes, I’ll be there buddy. As long as you stop calling me Miss outside of school, okay?” Alex suggests, seeking Maggie’s approval. 

The woman is already nodding, leaning back down on the bed, putting her head on Alex’s thigh. The teacher smiles and drops a kiss on Maggie’s forehead, nose and mouth. 

“That’s gonna be hard, but I can do it.” Leo assures. 

“Okay, mijo, answer Alex’s question now.” Maggie grins “How come you’re calling us? Whose phone is that?” 

She almost falls back to sleep when Alex plays with her hair, massaging her scalp. But she waits for Leo’s answer. 

“Mr. Winn said there was no way he was going into the woods without any kind of technology. This is his phone.” 

“And he’s not afraid now?” Alex asks, confused yet amused. 

“I’m not sure. He said that with Mr. Queen sleeping in his tent he feels safe, but also scared and horny. What does that mean, mama?” 

Alex hides her laugh behind her hand as Maggie turns into herself, horrified. 

“Um, nothing, honey. We’ll talk about it later. You bring Mr. Winn back his phone and we’ll see each other tomorrow, okay?” 

She lets out a deep breath of relief when her son agrees before dropping a “I’ll see ya, I love ya.’’ before hanging up. Maggie half-groans, half-laughs, letting her head fall back on Alex’s legs. The woman chuckles, coursing her fingers through her hair. 

Moving slightly to look at the other woman, she smiles when Alex’s hand moves to her cheek. Kissing the inside of the teacher’s palm, Maggie ignores the way her heartbeat speeds up. 

“So, tomorrow, you’ll be there?” 

“If you’ll have me...” Alex trails, shrugging, leaving it up to Maggie. 

Maggie kneels on the bed, towering Alex for once and leans her forehead against hers, fingers tracing the woman’s sharp jaw and lean neck. 

“Always.” 

Alex smiles against her lips, the sweet kiss turning into a promise, a future to look up to. A turning page of an already great story. She couldn’t wait for Leo to be home and to see that someday, they might all become a family. A family she always wanted to have for him and for herself. She couldn't wait for that someday. It is right around the corner, she could feel it.

“Always, it is.” Alex smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> #SanversEndgame


End file.
